A Beautiful Place to Die
by foxfireglow
Summary: It was a beautiful place to die such a painful death.


Characters: Angela Weber, Jasper Hale, Alice and Edward Cullen

Word Count: 835

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Twilight" series.

Warning: Unbeta'd.

Note: Post "New Moon" but AU following. This will be followed by a multi-chapter fic sometime in the near future.

* * *

A Beautiful Place to Die

"But…Jasper."

"I love Jasper," Alice replied with a long sigh, "but not the way he loves me. My destiny is with this man from my visions, I love him."

"Even though you've never met him, never seen his face. You don't even know if he's real" Edward argued, "This is crazy Alice!"

"I know!" she cried, frustration lacing her voice, "don't you think I realized that fifty years ago, when I first had this vision? But he, whoever he is, is my destiny!"

Jasper drowned out the rest of the conversation between the two as he let what he'd just heard sink in. Hurt coursed through him, nearly causing him to double over.

He was surprised that they hadn't stopped talking when he'd entered the house. Perhaps it was the intensity of the subject matter that kept them from noticing his presence. Whatever the reason, he was thankful they hadn't.

Turning, he quickly exited and started to run. As soon as he reached a high speed his anger began to seep through, and long suppressed violent urges came to the surface. Soon, his need to escape from Alice's betrayal was replaced by a need to kill.

Within moments he spotted his prey.

Two does, innocent and graceful stood in a clearing, the early morning light penetrating through the trees and the receding fog casting a haze around them.

Jasper moved in for the kill, quickly snapping the neck of one and latching onto the other before it could escape he sunk his teeth into the flesh. His anger drove him to dismember them in a way he normally wouldn't have done on a hunt, causing blood to cover his cloths and hands.

The animal blood did nothing to satisfy his anger.

As he stood among the carnage of his hunt he sensed someone else's anticipation.

A human was near.

Closing his eyes he let his empathic abilities locate where the sensation was coming from, and soon he found the scent.

Jasper took off, weaving through the forest following the scent, until he came to a clearing where he spotted a dark haired young woman sitting on a stone. He recognized her almost immediately.

Angela Weber.

With her camera poised on its tripod Jasper watched as Angela waited for the shot she'd been trying to get all morning long, every day of the past week. Finally as the sun started to break over the mountains Angela moved forward and braced herself, her finger hovering above the shutter.

The camera clicked.

Jasper could immediately feel her sense of accomplishment, followed by a sensation of peace that followed in the wake of her anticipation. Wanting, needing to feel closer to her serenity Jasper took a step forward, breaking a branch as he did causing Angela to stand up and turn toward him.

She gasped in shock as her eyes took in what she was seeing. His skin was shimmering, dancing with the morning sunlight.

Jasper watched in amusement as she reached up to her bare arm and gave herself a small pinch.

"You're not dreaming Angela."

She stood speechless, yet her body moved toward him. When she was within a meters distance she noticed the blood around his mouth, spilled on his white shirt, and dripping from hands. Fear coursed through her veins and her first instinct was to run, but one look in his eyes stopped her.

His heart break and betrayal emanated through his amber eyes and almost instantly her fear was replaced with compassion. This suffering she knew first hand, she had experienced it when Ben betrayed her. Reaching out to him she cupped his face with her hand, the cold of his skin and the blood of the deer soaking into her skin.

Briefly Jasper allowed himself to be comforted by her gesture by turning his face into her palm and soaking up the compassion she was radiating. But, soon the combination of her warm skin soaked with blood and the lack of her fear elicited anger in him. Grabbing her wrist he twisted it downward, hearing a sharp snap and a small scream as he did so. He had expected her fear to return, but it didn't.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"I don't know," she replied, speaking for the first time.

"You should've been."

Faster than her eye could comprehend Jasper grabbed her by the back of her neck and sunk his teeth into her soft skin near her collar bone, drawing blood from her veins.

Angela felt him lower them to the ground, she could feel him cradle her body as he continued to drain her, but her eyes, even as they glazed over took in the bright pinks, purples and blues of the sky above her. She saw the flowers that surrounded them sway with the breeze, and with a last labored effort she breathed in their scent.

It was a beautiful place to die such a painful death.

And with her final breath, she exhaled, "I forgive you."


End file.
